


Honorary Robin

by Mossclaw



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Sickness, batman has a heart, but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossclaw/pseuds/Mossclaw
Summary: Nightwing never really knew how to feel about these type of things. On the one hand, he loved bringing smiles to all these sick kids, but on the other, it messed him up a little.***"I think that qualifies you to be an honorary Robin."





	Honorary Robin

Nightwing never really knew how to feel about these type of things. On the one hand, he loved bringing smiles to all these sick kids, but on the other, it messed him up a little. All the wealth and training he and Bruce had, and they still couldn’t help some of these kids. Speaking of the Bat, he was nowhere to be found. Dick knew he was here, he said hello to him when he walked in.

He found him in one of the other rooms a few doors back, after asking Superman to listen for him. Nightwing realized that this is where some of the sicker kids were, the ones that couldn’t be out in the room with the supers for a long time. He sent a quick message to the others saying to come visit some of these rooms as well, when he overheard Batman’s voice.

“You’re very brave to stay strong when your little sister is here.”

“I have to be, she’s too little to understand.” replied a small voice.

Nightwing looked in the room, only to see Batman in one of the little hospital chairs, next to a bed holding a kid that looked about ten, but with a quick glance at the information on the table right by the door, was thirteen. His name was James Roberts. His mom was standing on the other side of the bed, looking like she had just stopped crying.

“Still, you don’t have to do that.” Batman said.

“Yeah I do! It’s my duty as an older brother!” James said indignantly.

Batman chuckled a little bit, “Well, in that case, I think that makes you a hero.”

“I even think it qualifies you to be an honorary Robin.” Batman said.

Dick startled at that. He didn’t even think that Bruce would bring up Robin, seeing as what happened with Jason was. . . it just seemed soon. And Tim wasn’t trained enough yet, so Bruce never brought it up to him. 

“Honorary Robin?” James asked. “Is it only honorary because I can’t leave the hospital?”

“No,” Batman replied, “It’s only honorary because if you became the real Robin you would have to keep it a secret from your sister, this way you can tell her.”

James lit up at that. “She’s going to be so jealous!”

Batman smiled at that, before becoming serious. “You do realize that as a Robin, you have responsibilities.”

James nodded.

“You must always care for others, and protect others, especially the ones here. This hospital is know your patrol area. Understood?” Batman explained.

“Yes sir!” James exclaimed, saluting Batman.

Batman smiled. “Good, now get some rest.”

James nodded, and laid down. Batman and his mother walked out of the room, both seemed surprised at seeing Nightwing, in their own ways.

“Ma’am, Batman.” Nightwing saig, greeting them both.

Both greeting him back, the mother with a small hello, Batman with a nod, before Batman turned back to the mother.

“What can we do?” He asked.

The mother huffed. “Unless you can come up with $3,000 by tomorrow to start his treatment, not even mentioning the ongoing payments for the rest of his treatment, and then the hospital bill being so high already, it just. . .” James’s mother started crying as she continued. 

“We’ll see what we can do. Right now, I think you should go back home and get some rest, or at the very least get a cot to go into your son’s room.” Nightwing said. The mother just nodded and walked back into James’s room.

Nightwing looked at Batman. “Honorary Robin, huh?”

“He deserves it.”

***

The next day, the hospital received an anonymous donation of $20,000, with the specifics of it to be used for the treatment of a James Roberts, as well as a $200,000 donation from Wayne Industries.

***

Years later, in Gotham cemetary, stood a grave, not too far from various Wayne Manor residents that read the following:

 

“Dr. James Roberts

May 36, 2005 - July 27, 2095

Son, Brother,  
Father, Friend,  
Survivor.

Honorary Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head, hope you like it! Constructive criticism is okay!
> 
> My ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/J3J58OKR


End file.
